


Unpopular Opinion

by laurel_wesley (Wes)



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: BDSM elements, Bottom!Sinbad, Ice Play, M/M, Multiple Endings, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Top!Judar/Judal, dub-con, hair play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 02:51:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5567971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wes/pseuds/laurel_wesley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Add. Tags: Most definitely dub-con, my voice kink showed through, Sinbad bottoming gives me life, my friend told me she enjoyed Judal being a "privileged lil shit in bed" and I wholeheartedly agree, inspired by some porn I once watched lol, and Judal uses magic to fuck with Sinbad a bit too, which is all I ever use magic for in PWPs anyway lol, oh also Sinbad's neck is ticklish sorry) </p><p>Unpopular Opinion: Sinbad can top literally anyone except Judal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unpopular Opinion

**Author's Note:**

> Precious summary: Judal does so love playing with his stupid king.
> 
> The funny thing is, I don't even ship SinJu all that much lol But I do like their relationship haha It's so weird lol 
> 
> /also unpopular opinion, I don't ship SinJa either ;w;~ Then again, I've watched the anime and he doesn't have much screen time, and I'm only about 80-90 chapters through the manga at this point? So I don't know much about him yet haha Also I have yet to read/watch AOS so... I'll get back to you lol 
> 
> SinAli is my OTP... ;w; and I've barely even attempted to write anything for them...! Anyway plz enjoy this. I just really let my voice kink get away from me... I do so enjoy screaming, and anytime I imagine Sinbad screaming or crying or anything like that, I...~
> 
> Ahem. Sorry. My fantasies are weird. Plz enjoy lol

Gasping, panting, groaning. All the lewd sounds no one would ever hear Sinbad make outside of the bedroom were dribbling from his throat and lips like he couldn't restrain them. His hot breaths filled the air, whines and bitten-back moans filling the space where other sounds couldn't fit through. His hair was splayed on the bed around him, out of it's ponytail and almost black against the white of the bed and the dim of the lights. His muscles were taught and shaking, arms restrained above his head with a simple cloth belt or wrap. His eyes were blindfolded, leaving him bare and defenseless- he couldn't see anything that came to him, and depending on his hearing was hardly helpful.

Judal laughed above him, loving the sight of King Sinbad, Conquerer of the Seven Seas, whimpering and unsure below him. His lower lip had been chewed red, and the rest of his body was completely nude, flushed and jittery from the stimulus. His legs hadn't been tied down, but he'd barely moved them either. Judal loved it, the power he had over the stupid king, how he could use and abuse it to make Sinbad a disgusting, whining, mess.

Judal had been messing with Sinbad in the worst way. Tickling provided a panic response, and Sinbad was far from ticklish; but Judal knew all the soft, sensitive places on his body that might as well have been ticklish, and every time he unexpectedly touched one of those spots, Sinbad would jolt and try to bite back a sound. Judal contemplated gagging him, but he really enjoyed seeing Sinbad's mouth open- it encouraged him to make more noise.

Judal attacked Sinbad's sides, just under his ribs, digging his nails into Sinbad's skin. The King jumped, arching up as his body went rigid, a small gasp falling from his lips. Judal smirked and wiggled his fingers, dragging his nails softly down Sinbad's body to his hips, where he dug his thumbs into the crevices of his thighs. Sinbad arched again, thrashing his upper body and pulling at the bonds, his cock already hard and weeping. Judal wouldn't touch him. Not yet.

"Hmm... Ah-ba-ba, stupid king. Wait until I tell you to, okay?" Judal asked, withdrawing his hands. Sinbad bit his lip again and nodded, not trusting his voice, though he tugged at the bonds to signify what he wanted.

"Oh, no," Judal answered, curt. His hands came down on Sinbad again, slapping the inside if his thighs before roughly kneading his flesh. A moan tumbled from his lips, rich though defiant, making Judar grin. He ghosted his fingers up Sinbad's thighs, past his hardened dick and to his chest, where he continued to skim over Sinbad's pecs and nipples until he came to his neck. Sinbad squirmed and thrashed his head as Judal touched him, gasping when the Magi started to tease one of his nipples with a lock of Sinbad's own hair. His breath started to come in feathery pants as Judal ran over his perked flesh with the locks, his body tensing up considerably. He wanted to beg. He so badly wanted to beg. Judal wanted him to beg too, so Sinbad wouldn't give in.

Judal leaned over Sinbad until he was lying against his leg, and absently chewed at a lock of Sinbad's hair as he ran the other strand up and down his body. Before long, the soft touches had Sinbad twisting his body to avoid them. He jerked at the bonds again, mouth frozen open as he panted and whined under Judal's touch. The Magi grinned softly to himself, enjoying Sinbad's desperation to get away. Red eyes darted up, meeting a single fiery amber orb- that grin widened considerable.

"So you got your blindfold off, huh~" Judal teased, sitting up and straddling Sinbad's thigh. He finally took the king's cock in his hand, enjoying the small shock that ran up Sinbad's body, how his uncovered eye widened then screwed shut, how he sucked his lip into his mouth, his moan coming out as a long hum deep in his throat. Using his other hand, Judal adjusted the blindfold, crawling off Sinbad and stepping away from him again.

"If you were just going to close your eyes, you should have kept the blindfold on, stupid king~"

"Sh-sh-- Shut up-" Sinbad retorted, gulping down air as Judal started to tease him again. His panting picked up, his chest heaving with the effort to breath in enough oxygen. His heart hammered in his chest, fast and messy and Judal could feel it when he touched him, and his body flushed every more, a rich red staining his cheeks and chest. Judal smirked, leaning over to bite and suck at one nipple, while he teased the other with Sinbad's own hair again- the keen he got from that was worth so, so much more than every other sound Sinbad had made that night, the small hidden sob that trailed it music to Judal's ears. Upon switching sides, he reached his hand down, channeling a small bit of ice magic to freeze his palm, before he took Sinbad's cock in his hand and stroked.

Sinbad's hips bucked up, he kicked at the bed and struggled against the bonds holding his wrists, his whine high pitched and throaty. He reared his head back, exposing his neck, and though Judal would normally take advantage of that, he just wanted to watch Sinbad come undone right now. The mix of ice and heat on his cock shot sparks up Sinbad's spine, straight to his brain until all he could think about was Judal's hand that that maybe, just maybe, someone could hear him. That would be rather embarrassing... Moans tumbled from his throat on every other upstroke, his voice now loud and unrestricted. Somewhere in his hazy mind, he supposed maybe he should _shut up,_ stop giving Judal the satisfaction of hearing him. To Judal, it wouldn't have mattered, he'd gotten what he wanted. The Magi had long since stopped sucking at his chest, and was now merely watching Sinbad, enjoying how much he'd utterly wrecked such a strong-willed king.

"Maybe I should jerk you off with your own hair. Wouldn't that be embarrassing?"

"What- No, wait-" Sinbad settled as Judal's hand briefly left his body, relaxing for once under the continued torture. He could feel small, gentle tugs on his hair, a new shaking starting in his body. He didn't know what he was expecting,  
without that how could he combat it? His body tensed as Judal stroked up the side of his cock with a lock of hair, and Sinbad bit his lip again, breathing through his nose. It was humiliating, being under Judal's complete mercy like this- Sinbad hated every minute of it, hated that his body reacted so strongly to it, that he could barely keep his voice in.

The bed dipped by his legs and Judal pushed his limbs open, shoving Sinbad's knees up until his feet were resting flat on the bed. Sinbad dug his heels into the covers, struggling against the bonds again while Judal ran the hair in his hand up and down. He took a quick detour to trail over the crevice of Sinbad's thigh, then up his side, under his arm and to his neck- the soft touch at his neck made Sinbad jerk his head away, a soft laugh bubbling up from between his lips. Judal gave a soft "huh?" in surprise, before a devious grin spread on his face. He leaned forward, resting a hand on Sinbad's shoulder to hold him down, then started mercilessly drawing the hair about his neck. Sinbad jerked again, his head thrashing, as he tried to stop Judal's ministrations, but the Magi wouldn't let up. Sinbad kicked at the bed again, he refused to beg, but this was too much- too much- he couldn't hold out much longer.

"S-Stop-!!"

"What's the magic word, king?" Judal's hand slowed, just a bit, but he still stroked Sinbad's neck.

Sinbad bit his lip, silent and shaking. He wasn't going to beg. He heard the hum of annoyance, before Judal went back to mercilessly tickling his neck as a punishment. Sinbad gasped, writhing enough to almost throw the lighter man off.

"Wait...!"

Judal slowed, looking up. "Are you going to say it now?"

Sinbad stilled, his head tilted away from the continued assault. Judal frowned again, deeper, and smacked Sinbad's cheek gently with his hair.

"Stop wasting my time, idiot, I have better things to do than play your games," Judal sneered, leaning down to bite at his neck, high on his jugular an just under his jaw. Hickies, that was territory Sinbad knew, at least with that he could take a small break.

His victory was short-lived though, and Judal immediately went back to stroking his neck with his hair, holding down his shoulders with his body weight. On the fourth time Sinbad played him, Judal gave up, throwing the strand against Sinbad's cheek. Judal wasted no time, grabbing clumps of hair left and right and wrapping them around Sinbad's dick, gently zapping his thigh whenever he tried to struggle. It was messy, strands running over Sinbad's lower stomach and thighs, making him quiver with every gentle touch. Sinbad wanted to ask, but didn't trust his voice. Judal smirked at his handiwork, massaging the area he'd electrocuted with his palm.

"There's a good boy... Just stay like that, don't move. We're almost done, okay?"

Judal gave him no time to reply, wrapping his lips around Sinbad's cock. The texture of his hair was strange, and his cock was salty, a taste Judal never particularly liked, and the mix of the two was downright weird; but he hoped Sinbad coming undone completely would be worth it. Judal used his hands to mess with Sinbad's sweet spots, while he continued to swallow more of his dick. The king groaned under him, the feel of Judal's wet mouth around both him and his hair a strange one. He didn't much like it either. However, Sinbad still continued to writhe and struggle under him, more sounds tumbling from his lips as he struggled to hold back. He felt his orgasm coming, and the thought of either choking Judal with his cum, or spraying his face with it and getting some in his eye, were both appealing thoughts. Instead he simply bucked his hips, forcing himself deeper into Judal's throat even when the Magi tried to hold him back.

Judal pulled off before Sinbad could cum, harshly grazing his teeth up the side of Sinbad's dick. Sinbad bit back a yell, his thighs tensing and his body bowing in pain. Judal licked his lips, a deep frown on his face, and got up from the bed.

"I hope you can untangle those bonds, Sinbad- Otherwise you'll be here a long, long time." And with that, Judal was gone, the wind from the opened window caressing Sinbad's still-sensitive body and making him shake.

It took him almost an hour to finally undo himself, more than half of that used to calm himself down. His dick hurt from where Judal bit him, but the rest of him was still heated from his touch. There were bruises forming on his wrists and a new hickey on his neck, but those could be hidden and healed. Physically Sinbad was unscathed.

Mentally, he could use some time. That wasn't the first time Judal had done that, and it probably wouldn't be the last. Being the only person who could get the drop on the Conquerer of the Seven Seas did have it's perks, and Sinbad _loathed_ when Judal was able to get to him like that. He needed some time to just calm down, cool off, push Judal's touch out of his mind. The most humiliating thing was the sounds he'd made, the fact he, King Sinbad of Sindria, had almost been reduced to _begging._ It made him feel weak and powerless, and though he'd regained some control in the end, that didn't change the fact he'd almost cried out, "please stop, I'm begging you-!" multiple times.

It was a harsh blow to his pride and ego, that was for sure. Judal knew that. That's why he'd always drop by and do this to his stupid king.

* * *

Ending 2-

* * *

"There's a good boy... Just stay like that, don't move. We're almost done, okay?"

Judal gave him no time to reply, wrapping his lips around Sinbad's cock. The texture of his hair was strange, and his cock was salty, a taste Judal never particularly liked, and the mix of the two was downright weird; but he hoped Sinbad coming undone completely would be worth it. Judal used his hands to mess with Sinbad's sweet spots, while he continued to swallow more of his dick. The king groaned under him, the feel of Judal's wet mouth around both him and his hair a strange one. He didn't much like it either. However, Sinbad still continued to writhe and struggle under him, more sounds tumbling from his lips as he struggled to hold back. He felt his orgasm coming, and though he desperately wanted to voice it, he bit his lips until he bled to stop from doing so.

His body shook with need. The slick heat of Judal's mouth and tongue washed over him, bathing him quite literally. Sinbad's hips jerked, earning a snort from Judal- the Magi pulled back just briefly to take a breath and force Sinbad's hips down, before he went back to sucking him off.

Sinbad was so close, shivering under Judal. He was starting to lose himself, pleasure making his mind hazy. His eyes rolled back, and though Judal couldn't see it, it was still clear the king was blissed out, lost in pure ecstasy as he came ever closer to climax. His mouth had dropped open, the only sound falling from his lips being panting, until he simply mumbled out Judal's name. Heat coiled so tightly in his stomach- he was close and he was about to cum.

Judal smirked as much as he could around Sinbad's dick, reaching up to shove the blindfold off. "Sinbad, watch me."

Sinbad did as he was told, watching as Judal moved back to suck at the tip of his dick again. He started jerking the king off with just his hand, resting the tip of his dick on his tongue and opening his mouth, just so Sinbad could watch his cum spurting down Judal's throat. Their eyes met, and Sinbad didn't dare look away.

His orgasm hit him hard, making him grit his teeth and tense. Judar took everything given to him, and pulled back with a laugh after swallowing Sinbad's seed.

"What an unpleasant face you made there, stupid king~"

"B-be quiet..." Sinbad gasped, finally falling back and exposing his neck again. Judal smiled and started untangling his hair, Sinbad's hypersensitive body shaking with every ghostly touch. Eventually Judal untangled him, then untied his bonds, smirking down at the bruises on his wrists and neck.

"I really like you like this, you know? I'd say show this side of you more often, but I really want it for only me."

"I'm not your toy, Judal." Sinbad started to sit up, amazed his voice was staying level. "Get out. You've overstayed your welcome."

"Aw, just like that? No goodbye kiss?" Judal leered at the king. "You don't wanna taste yourself on my tongue?"

Sinbad sighed deeply, resting one of his hands on the back of Judal's neck. "If it will make you leave, I'll give you what you want."

His hand was still shaking. He pulled Judal closer and slowly met his lips, simply pressing them together until Judal started to paw at his chest. Sinbad rolled his eyes behind his eyelids and licked at the Magi's lips, which quickly opened to allow him in. Sinbad slipped his tongue into Judal's mouth, tugging at his hair and tilting his head back, just as Judal liked it. He moaned high in his throat, pawing at Sinbad's stomach now, enjoying the careful attention Sinbad payed to him and what he liked.

Eventually Sinbad pulled back, running his tongue over Judal's lips one last time, what he liked doing to Sinbad the most. If he wanted Judal gone, a half-assed kiss wasn't gonna do it. Judal's face was flushed, his eyes blown and hazy, as his arms circled Sinbad's neck. Sinbad dropped his hand from his neck and pushed at his chest instead, trying to shove him off.

"I gave you what you wanted. You can go now," Sinbad stated, meeting Judal's lust-clouded eyes. His now-red lips parted slightly, a small smile forming on his face.

"What I want is to never leave," Judal purred, leaning a little closer so their lips brushed as he spoke. Who knew a simple kiss would get him that worked up.

**Author's Note:**

> I like the first ending better haha But the second was more for fun, because the friend who said Judal being a privileged shit was great but also him getting wrecked was great too, and though I totally agree I didn't want to write a whole other fic for that lol 
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it~


End file.
